Tsubaki Factory
Tsubaki Factory (つばきファクトリー; Camellia Factory) is a Japanese pop group under Hello! Project, originally formed with six members from Hello Pro Kenshuusei in late April 2015. As of August 2016, they are currently nine members. Their sister group is Kobushi Factory. Tsubaki Factory's highest selling single is "Teion Yakedo / Shunrenka / I Need You ~Yozora no Kanransha~" with 73,100 copies sold while their lowest selling major label single is "Shuukatsu Sensation / Waratte / Hana Moyou" with 38,522 copies sold. Members *Yamagishi Riko (山岸理子; Light Green) Leader *Ogata Risa (小片リサ; Light Orange) Sub-leader *Niinuma Kisora (新沼希空; Light Blue) *Tanimoto Ami (谷本安美; Light Purple) *Kishimoto Yumeno (岸本ゆめの; Yellow) *Asakura Kiki (浅倉樹々; Light Pink) *Ono Mizuho (小野瑞歩; Emerald Green) *Onoda Saori (小野田紗栞; Peach) *Akiyama Mao (秋山眞緒; Light Red) History ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] 2015: Formation On April 29, the group was announced through Japanese media, and confirmed through Hello! Project Station. The group made their first performance at the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2015 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ on May 4. On May 26, the group participated as an opening act at ANGERME STARTING LIVE TOUR SPECIAL @ Nippon Budokan "Taiki Bansei". On August 8, during the Hello! Project 2015 SUMMER concert, Yamagishi Riko was announced leader of Tsubaki Factory, while Ogata Risa was announced sub-leader of the group.つばきファクトリー、リーダーに山岸理子 On September 6, Tsubaki Factory released their first indies single "Seishun Manmannaka!" at the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2015 ~9gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ concert venue. From October 8 to October 18, Tsubaki Factory starred in the Engeki Joshibu musical remake of Thank You Very Berry, which also featured and was directed by Sudo Maasa, who starred in the original stageplay. On December 31, Tsubaki Factory released their second indies single "Kedakaku Sakihokore!" at the Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2015 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ concert venue. 2016 On March 19, Tsubaki Factory released their first mini album titled Tsubaki Factory SOUND + VISION Vol.1 at the Asobu. Kurasu. Sodateru. SATOYAMA & SATOUMI e Ikou 2016 venue as a limited pre-sale. The mini album was released for general sale on May 18. On August 6, Tsubaki Factory released their third indies single "Hitorijime / Watashi ga Obasan ni Natte mo" at the Hello! Project 2016 SUMMER venue. On August 13, it was announced at Tsubaki Factory's fanclub event that Hello Pro Kenshuusei members Ono Mizuho, Onoda Saori, and Akiyama Mao had joined the group as new members."つばきファクトリー 新メンバー加入決定！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2016-08-13. The new line-up debuted on September 4 at Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2016 9gatsu ~SINGING!~, where it was announced by Hello! Project advisor Shimizu Saki that Tsubaki Factory would finally make their major debut in January 2017."「つばきファクトリー」来年１月メジャーデビュー決定　メンバー号泣" (in Japanese). Tokyo Sports. 2016-09-04."つばきファクトリー、2017年にメジャーデビュー決定" (in Japanese). BARKS. 2016-09-04. On October 22, they announced during the Tsubaki Factory Ouen Kikaku ~Camellia Fai! vol.2~ event that their major debut single would be released on February 22, 2017.Ono Mizuho. "紙みずほでごじゃいます。小野瑞歩" (in Japanese). Tsubaki Factory Official Blog. 2016-10-22. 2017: Major Debut On February 22, Tsubaki Factory released their major debut single, "Hatsukoi Sunrise / Just Try! / Uruwashi no Camellia". On February 28, the members were removed from the Hello Pro Kenshuusei profile page on the official Hello! Project site, indicating they had officially left Hello Pro Kenshuusei. On May 24, Tsubaki Factory performed at GIRLS ROCKS.http://www.helloproject.com/event/detail/efac767927c40ee9907301bb49becdb8072df74e On June 17, Tsubaki Factory performed at the GIRLS IDOL FESTA 2017.http://www.hirakatapark.co.jp/event/show/17sp-girlsidol On July 15, Ogata Risa, Niinuma Kisora, Tanimoto Ami, Kishimoto Yumeno, and Ono Mizuho appeared on TBS's Ongaku no Hi 2017 in a pre-recorded performance."モーニング娘。’17、Hello! Projectメンバー（選抜）出演「TBS音楽番組 歌収録」 観覧募集のお知らせ" (in Japanese). UP-FC. 2017-07-07.https://twitter.com/gamabin/status/885363649073692673 They were part of a special Hello! Project unit with Morning Musume '17 and a selection of members from ANGERME and Kobushi Factory."TBS『音楽の日』にモー娘。'17、キック、氣志團ら9組。ハロプロ選抜ユニットも" (in Japanese). BARKS. 2017-07-12. On July 26, Tsubaki Factory released their second major single, "Shuukatsu Sensation / Waratte / Hana Moyou". On November 9, it was announced that Tsubaki Factory had won a Newcomer Award from the 50th Japan Cable Awards, and they were presented their award at the ceremony on December 4."日本有線大賞：50回節目でテレビ放送終了　候補に“坂道”グループが初選出" (in Japanese). MANTANWEB. 2017-11-09."『有線大賞』今年がラスト放送 50回迎えた節目で最終回【受賞アーティスト10組発表】" (in Japanese). ORICON NEWS. 2017-11-09. On November 16, Tsubaki Factory were also announced to have won a Newcomer Award from the 59th Japan Record Awards."『第59回輝く！日本レコード大賞』、各賞受賞者発表" (in Japanese). BARKS. 2017-11-16. At the ceremony on December 30, they were presented their award and were later announced as the winners of the Best Newcomer Award out of three other artists."『レコ大』つばきファクトリーが最優秀新人賞 安住アナも思わず“もらい泣き”" (in Japanese). ORICON NEWS. 2017-12-30. 2018 On January 5, Tsubaki Factory began their first radio show on Tokai Radio, titled Tsubaki Factory no Camellia Night.https://twitter.com/1332music/status/944189645901852674 On February 21, Tsubaki Factory released their third single, "Teion Yakedo / Shunrenka / I Need You ~Yozora no Kanransha~". On March 14, they performed in the second part of the SKY PerfecTV! Ongakusai 2018 alongside Morning Musume '18."＜スカパー! 音楽祭＞第2弾につばきファクトリー、T-BOLAN、NOBUら6組" (in Japanese). BARKS. 2018-01-15. On July 17, Kobushi Factory and Tsubaki Factory digitally released the cover single "Hyokkori Hyoutanjima", which was used as the official compulsory song for the Aidorusai 2018 ~Idol Matsuri~ contest."こぶしファクトリー＆つばきファクトリー『ひょっこりひょうたん島』配信スタート！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2018-07-17."課題曲『ひょっこりひょうたん島』のダンスショット公開＆「敗者復活WEB予選」の詳細を公開！" (in Japanese). Aidorisai 2018 ~Aidoru Matsuri~ Kokuminteki Anime Song Cover Contest. 2018-07-05. On July 18, Tsubaki Factory released their fourth single, "Date no Hi wa Nido Kurai Shower Shite Dekaketai / Junjou cm / Kon'ya Dake Ukaretakatta". Group Name Origin The name Tsubaki Factory (つばきファクトリー) literally means "Camellia Factory". Hello! Project advisor Shimizu Saki (formerly of Berryz Koubou) assisted in picking the group name."[EN Concerning the new Hello! Project unit]." UP-FRONT LINK. 2015-04-29. The camellia (tsubaki) was "decided with praising the noble and cold beauty and wanting the group to be fresh and strong like the evergreen." The word "factory", also used in the name of their sister group Kobushi Factory, is named to reference Berryz Koubou ("koubou" meaning "workshop"), so that the group may carry on Berryz Koubou's spirit. Discography Singles= ;Indies Singles #2015.09.06 Seishun Manmannaka! #2015.12.31 Kedakaku Sakihokore! #2016.08.06 Hitorijime / Watashi ga Obasan ni Natte mo (DVD single) ;Major Singles #2017.02.22 Hatsukoi Sunrise / Just Try! / Uruwashi no Camellia #2017.07.26 Shuukatsu Sensation / Waratte / Hana Moyou #2018.02.21 Teion Yakedo / Shunrenka / I Need You ~Yozora no Kanransha~ #2018.07.18 Date no Hi wa Nido Kurai Shower Shite Dekaketai / Junjou cm / Kon'ya Dake Ukaretakatta ;Soundtrack Singles #2016.12.06 Engeki Joshibu Musical "Nega Poji Poji" Original Soundtrack ;Collaboration Singles #2018.07.17 Hyokkori Hyoutanjima (with Kobushi Factory) (Digital Single) |-|Albums= ;Mini Albums #2016.03.19 Tsubaki Factory SOUND + VISION Vol.1 ;Soundtracks #2015.10.08 Engeki Joshibu Musical "Thank You Very Berry" Original Soundtrack |-|DVDs= *2016.02.03 Thank You Very Berry *2016.03.28 Tsubaki Factory FC Event 2015 ~Mini Mini☆Christmas Kai~ *2016.12.24 Tsubaki Factory FC Event 2016 *2017.01.26 Tsubaki Factory Ouen Kikaku ~Camellia Fai! vol.1~ *2017.02.11 Tsubaki Factory Ouen Kikaku ~Camellia Fai! vol.2~ *2017.03.25 Tsubaki Factory Ouen Kikaku ~Camellia Fai! vol.3~ *2017.04.26 Tsubaki Factory Ouen Kikaku ~Camellia Fai! vol.4 Mini Mini☆Christmas Kai 2~ *2017.06.xx Tsubaki Factory Ouen Kikaku ~Camellia Fai! vol.5~ *2018.05.xx Tsubaki Factory FC Event ~Camellia Fai! vol.6 Mini Mini☆Christmas Kai 3~ *2018.06.13 Tsubaki Factory One-Man LIVE ~First Blossom~ Publications Calendars *2015.09.19 Tsubaki Factory 2016 Calendar *2016.09.24 Tsubaki Factory 2017 Calendar *2016.11.xx Tsubaki Factory 2018 Calendar Books *2015.07.11 Hello! Project Maruwakari BOOK 2015 SUMMER *2016.01.02 Hello! Project Maruwakari BOOK 2016 WINTER Works Theater *2015 Thank You Very Berry *2016 Kizetsu Suru Hodo Aishiteru! *2016 Nega Poji Poji Radio *2018– Tsubaki Factory no Camellia Night (つばきファクトリーのキャメリアナイト) Trivia *Shimizu Saki assisted in picking the group name and members. *Ogata Risa and Tanimoto Ami were in Hello Pro Kenshuusei for only 5 months before joining the unit. *Asakura Kiki was in Hello Pro Kenshuusei for only 6 months and 5 days before joining the unit. *Yamagishi Riko has been in Hello Pro Kenshuusei the longest out of all the members, having joined the program in June 2012. *Ono Mizuho, Onoda Saori, and Akiyama Mao were only members for 3 weeks and 1 day before the unit's major debut was announced. *February 22, the date of their major debut, was dubbed by Ogata Risa as TsuTsuTsu Day (つつつDay) or Tsubaki Factory Day.Ogata Risa. "女子力結構高いってよ！ 小片リサ" (in Japanese). Tsubaki Factory Official Blog. 2016-10-22. Awards *2017.12.04 50th Japan Cable Awards - Newcomer Award *2017.12.30 59th Japan Record Awards - Newcomer Award *2017.12.30 59th Japan Record Awards - Best Newcomer Award See Also *Tsubaki Factory Members *Tsubaki Factory Discography *Tsubaki Factory Concerts & Events *Tsubaki Factory Sales & Views *Gallery:Tsubaki Factory *Gallery:Tsubaki Factory Music Videos Total Sales Count References External Links *Official website *Tsubaki Factory blog, Facebook page, Twitter, Google+, YouTube channel *Oricon Announcement cs:Tsubaki Factory de:Tsubaki Factory es:Tsubaki Factory it:Tsubaki Factory zh:つばきファクトリー Category:16th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:17th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:20th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:22nd Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:24th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:2015 Units Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Hello! Project Category:Tsubaki Factory Category:Pink Member Color Category:Up-Front Works (label) Category:Zetima Category:Groups featured in Girls Live Category:Up-Front Promotion